Barging in
by potteraddict99
Summary: When the whole camp finds out about the relationship between a daughter of Athena and a certain son of Poseidon, what will happen when Noah wants Annabeth for himself? Will Percy manage to keep Annabeth or will Noah snatch her away? Read and you'll find out. Rated T because of Noah's aggressiveness. My first fanfiction so be nice. -Complete
1. The beginning of Percabeth

**Annabeth's POV**

Hi! I'm Annabeth, the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom. I have had many adventures with my friends Grover and... Percy. It's not that I don't like Percy, the problem is that I do, actually, quite a lot. :" I mean, who wouldn't? He is smart, strong and loyal. Not to talk about his looks, he has black, messy hair, sea-green eyes and he is really muscular. I may be a bit taller than him, but that doesn't matter to me. If my mom would find out, well... that would really suck. My mom and Percy's dad are not really in good terms, so they would probably be against it. Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you, he is the son of Poseidon, god of the sea. My dream is to be an architect, so I'm quite good at drawing. I have a schetchbook. The covers are gray with blue and sea-green paterns and an owl on it. There are mostly buildings in it, but at the end of a book there is a hidden pocket. There are a lot of Percy's portraits there. I usually draw them behind one of the sand dunes, I could see him very well from there, as he was staring into the sea.

"Annabeth!" I jumped, startled. I quickly hid the drawings and closed the schetchbook. I noticed that Percy was also coming towards me so I got up and greeted the boys.

"Hey, Grover, Percy!" I said sounding cheerful. Actually, I wanted to be left alone with my thoughts.

"Come on, we have to go to dinner, the horn sounded". "Oh, really? I have not noticed, I was designing a building". I said hoping they wouldn't realize that I was lieing. Then I remembered, satyrs could read your emotions. right then I started praying to Aphrodite that he wouldn't tell Percy, that would be really embarassing.

"OK, let's get going!"

We arrived at the tables and got divided. I was sitting with my friend at the Athen's table, Percy was sitting alone at the Poesidon table and Grover was sitting with Dyonysos and Chiron. Everybody stood up and we went to bring ophrands to the gods. I prayed to my mother for wisdom and to Aphrodite for luck in love and then I threw the food in the fire. It smelled really sweet. Then we all went to the tables and started eating.

The horn sounded once more and we all went towards our cabins. Before I could leave the table, Percy came and told me to come in one hour at his cabin. My face got red, but I agreed and hurried to my cabin. I went to bed, but didn't fell asleep. My thoughts were drifting to Percy and I was hoping that maybe I were lucky enough, that he would confess. But I got those thoughts out of my head, he would never like me and I don't blame him. I mean, I was only some nerd girl, nobody would ever like, right? The time came, I quickly got dressed and quietly got out of the cabin, careful not to wake the others. I hurried to Percy's cabin, anxious about what he wanted to talk to me about. I crept the door a little and saw him waiting on his bed. I often had fantasies about him, but I just couldn't help it! I entered.

**Percy's POV**

I was thinking about Annabeth so I didn't realize the door opened and closed until a seductive voice said: "Percy?" I couldn't stand it anymore, I stood up, went straight to her and kissed her. First, I was scared because she didn't respond. Just when I was about to pull apart she started kissing me back. What started as a chaste kiss soon turned into a passionate one. I licked her lower lip and she gasped, I used that moment to insert my tongue in her mouth. Our tongues were now fighting for dominance. Through that kiss all our hidden emotions were revealed. Words were of no use, the lack of air forced us to part. "I love you so much Annabeth!"

**Annabeths POV**

I was shocked, Percy was kissing me. My body kissed him back automatically, I had no idea what I was doing, but it felt right. He licked my lower lip and the pleasurable feeling made me gasp, he used that moment to out his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues were fighting for dominance and I lost. I hated losing, but this time I was glad. "I love you so much, Annabeth!" I just stood there, as if Medusa had petrified me. All I could say was "I love you too!".


	2. Oops!

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews. I initially thought of making this story a oneshot, but thanks to ****Kimberly-469, I decided to continue. Also, I will need a new character to make Annabeth or Percy jealous. Please review or PM me his/her name, features, godly parent and power.**

**Anyway, I'll end this boring author's note and continue the story! **

**Annabeths Pov**

*The next day*

"Seaweed Brain, we need to keep our realationship a secret. Zeus knows what would happen if our parents found out!"

"I agree, Wise Girl. Athena would probably send some owls to kill me, or even worse…hmm… I can't think of anything worse than that." said Percy laughing.

"Gods, Percy! You can be such a kelp head sometimes!"

"Yeah, but I'm your kelp head." He said with that goofy smile of his and leaned in to kiss me. Thankfully, we were in the woods, so nobody could see us. It was a sweet kiss, not like last night's. but it still managed to make my stomach flip. I looked at him and got lost in his sea green eyes. They looked like he had the whole ocean trapped in his eyes. He then broke the silence and told me:

"Hey, I've got you something" ***I know he couldn't have posibly gotten her something because of the camp, but please bear it***

"Got me something? And what would that be?" I said really curious.

"Find out yourself." He then gave me a pendant, an owl with sea green eyes, just like his. I was really touched. We were demigods, so we could rarely afford a normal moment like this.

"It's amazing, Percy! Thank you so much!" I said suddenly hugging him. The horn anouncing lunch sounded in the distance.

"C'mon Seaweed brain! We'll be late for dinner!" So we ran to the tables. I quickly sat down at the Athena table. He gave our ophrands to the gods and then started eating. Percy looked at me and showed me with his eyes his cabin. I nodded.

After lunch I hurried to his cabin. We had a little free time before going to the arena to train, so we started talking about camp, our friends and a few minutes later we were engaged in a make-out session. Then I heard the door open, Thalia and Nico were standing there, with their mouths wide open.

"We can explain!" Both of us said. They entered the cabin, closed the door and sat on one of the bunk beds. " We came to tell you that we were a couple, but it seems that you also have something to tell us." Said Thalia with a smirk on her face.

" Yeah…umm, we wanted to keep this a secret because of our parents"

"Ok, we forgive you" Only now I realized that I was holding my breath"

"Oh, yeah. I think we have a problem" Nico said "The Stolls said they were coming to Percy's cabin to take some photos of him for the Aphrodite cabin."

"Do you think that they…."

"Probably" Thalia said.

**Hope you liked it, please R&R. What do you think will happen? Will the Stolls show the photos to the whole camp? You'll find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Movie night

**Hey, guys please send me more characters to make the couple jealous. Only one person sent a character! Thanks to TheHoff. I'll update next chapter when I'll get 10 reviews for this chapter. Oh, and I'm not British nor American, that means english isn't my native language, so I'm sorry for the mistakes! . By the way, the first 5 people to review will get a sneak peak at the next chapter! ****Ok, on with the story! **(〃^

^)ﾉ

Chapter 3

Percy's POV.

I didn't want to think about it. The Stolls have a photo of Annabeth and me kissing! Being who they are (probably the biggest prankers in the whole world) they would embarrass us in front of the whole camp. Only Zeus knows what evil plans are growing in those heads! *thunder and lightning* Scratch that, not even Zeus knows! Gods, the whole camp is going to make fun of us! It doesn't matter to me, but I'm worried about Annabeth. Her eyes were blank and she was staring in the distance.

"This is going to be bad." The four of us said at once.

"Oh, gods!" Thalia said.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"I just remembered, tonight we were supposed to watch a movie" Thalia said, sounding a bit worried.

"So?" I said not understanding what the problem was.

"Gods, Percy! You can be such a seaweed brain sometimes!" Thalia said.

"Hey! Only Annabeth can call me that!"

"Whatever…" said Thalia.

"Percy, that means that all the campers will be gathered in one place"

**Later that night**

During dinner, both Percy and Annabeth were watching Connor and Travis, who were smirking, the kind of smirk you have when you are about to do something bad, maybe humiliate somebody.

As minutes passed, Percy got more worried. It was finally movie time. They were watching a movie about Orpheus. When they got to the part where Orpheus was exiting the Underworld with Eurydice ht e screen went blank and another clip appeared. Yes, it was the one where Annabeth and I were making out in his cabin. Everybody was staring at the screen with their mouth wide open. Percy tried a silent escape but someone was holding his arms. He struggled but it was no use, he looked back and saw that it was Beckendorf.

"Sorry, Percy. But the Stolls made me do it." I sighed, no matter how strong I was, Beckendorf was bigger than me . When I checked on Annabeth, she was in the same situation.

All the boys were cheering and the girls were giggling. "You got her, man." "Yeah, you're awesome, you tamed the beast!" Then they all began laughing hysterically. The screen went blank again. The clip was over. Nobody resumed watching the movie about Orpheus. They were all staring at me or Annabeth. Finally someone said something, it was Silena.  
"Well, it was about time, guys" "Yeah, we were wondering when you were going to become a couple" said Travis laughing his pants off.

" You know, Annabeth, I would've never imagined you and Prissy together" said Clarisse with a smirk on her face. Pfff, Clarisse. " Yeah, I could've said the same about you and Chris" I whispered to her, laughing. She stopped smirking. "One word about that prissy and I'll cut your head off" "As you say, Clarisse". Then she left cursing me in Ancient Greek.

I looked at Chiron. He was chuckling. Wait. Chiron chuckling? He's never done it before.

"Well" Chiron said "due these events, we will not send the harpies out tonight. So you can have a party in one of the cabins. But remember, you have to be back in your cabins at 1 A.M. sharp. If you're any later than that, the harpies will eat you. Have a nice night, young demigods!"

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic, so it would be really nice if you could give me any ideas. Don't forget to leave a review. (And yes, I'm CHARMTYPING you) Remember! First 5 to leave a review will get a sneak-peak at the next chapter. (Yes, I know I'm desperate for reviews) See you next chapter! **(〃^

^)ﾉ **(I really like this face)**


	4. Beginning of a Truth and Dare game

**Okay, so I noticed that I haven't made a disclaimer yet. So I'll start this chapter. Don't be shy! Give me story ideas! And truth and dares, I'm not good at those. I promise I'll use every dares and truths I'll get! I'll also mention you in the next author's note *wink, wink* Ok, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I was a teenage girl from Europe. Not a middle-aged genius from America. Therefore I don't own the PJO series or the HOO series, unless Rick Riordan would give them to me on my birthday (which btw is on 17****th**** of January) **

Annabeth's POV

"No harpies tonight, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Travis asked with an evil smile on his face.

"Of course, dear brother." Said Connor with the most evil smile I've ever seen. Right now, I didn't know who was I more afraid of. Connor or Travis?

"Hey! Everybody listen! We're going to play truth and dare in the Poseidon cabin! Who's gonna play?" shouted Travis.

"Us!" I think that was almost the whole camp. While they were shouting, I was making a plan to escape. Right now, I was held in place by Chris, Clarisse's not so secret crush. He wasn't really strong, but he was quite sneaky, after all he was a Hermes kid. Then I made my strategy *insert evil laugh*. I'll kick his leg and the throw a handkerchief in the air and then I'll punch him in the nose. Yeah, that should do it. I continue with my evil plan and it worked, as usual. Nobody can outsmart a daughter of wisdom. I run into the forest as fast as I can. Damn! Somebody catches my arm and I fall on the ground. When I look back I see Chris again, I hit him in that sensitive spot only guys have. He shrieks because of the pain, but manages to hold me pinned to the ground. When I see Beckendorf coming with Percy dangling from his hands I can't keep myself from laughing. I sigh.

"I guess we also have to play truth or dare" I say with the best poker face I've put on in my life.

"You know, I just love that you are so smart. I didn't have to explain you anything. I can't say the same thing about this seaweed brain though." said Nico.

"Hey! Only Annabeth can call me that!" screamed Percy obviously annoyed.

"Anyway, let's hurry to Prissy's cabin, everybody's already there."

"I don't remember giving you permission to use my cabin" said my Kelp Head, his green eyes sparkling of annoyance. Oh, his eyes…..

"Well, if Annabath could stop daydreaming about Percy we would be ready to go." Said Clarisse laughing .

" I was not daydreaming!" I snapped.

Poseidon Cabin, Thalia's POV

We were sitting in a circle in the middle of the cabin, the beds pushed on the sides. Everybody was playing, even that new kid, Noah Strongarm. He was a Nike kid. He was quite tall, with short, brown hair and teal colored eyes. He was quite muscular too. If Nico heard me saying that he would probably kill me.

"Who's gonna start?" I asked.

" I am!" Travis screamed. 'Brace yourself, Percy Jackson. Your dare is coming.'

"Percy, truth or dare?" Travis asked with a wicked grin on his face.

"Dare" Percy said confidently. 'Well Percy, you've just signed your death sentence, it was nice to see you, you have been a good friend, you've saved my life many times and so did I. But nobody can save you now."

Percy's POV

" I dare you to go to the Aphrodite cabin" Travis said.

'Whew. I was glad that was all. I had no idea why I said dare, but it didn't matter anymore. The dare wasn't deadly.'

"and strip." Travis said, having that evil grin once again. 'Oh god, why?'

"But Travis, you know they have a crush on me!" I whined.

" That's the whole point", Connor explained.

"Goodbye my friends, I'm glad I've met you." I said dramatically.

I am walking slowly to the Aphrodite cabin.

"Hurry up, Prissy! Snails are faster than you!" Clarisse yelled once again.

I was there. The door of the Aphrodite cabin.

I opened the door and peeked my head through the door. Then I got braver. If I was going to face my death then I should do it with dignity. The door was now wide open so I stepped in and greeted the Aphrodite girls. I closed the door went in the middle of my room and started taking my shirt off. When the girls realized what I was doing they started squeaking. I my chest was completely bare. They jumped on top of me and started kissing me and hugging me. That, until Annabeth came and dragged me into my cabin. When they saw me they started laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Clarisse, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm not a wimp like you."

"Fine than, I dare you to go and propose to Argus and while he has that shocked look on his face you'll also kiss him." Everybody was cracking up already and Clarisse was fuming.

"Fine!"she spat. She ran to the infirmary, where Argus was taking care of an injured Iris kid. She sat on one knee and said:

"Argus, will you marry me?" He just sat there, all his eyes staring incredulously at Clarisse. Clarisse used the moment and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He fell into a chair and was staring at something in the distance.

When Clarisse came back, everybody was cracking up.

"My stomach hurts!" yelled Connor. Clarisse punched him in the stomach.

"Now it hurts, you punk! Connor, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to put on a dress and flirt with Will Solace"

"What?!"

"You heard me." *another evil laugh*

He went to the Aphrodite cabin and asked for a dress, a wig and some make up. Gemma (an Aphrodite girl) gave him a makeover. When she finished, he was almost cute, almost.

**Don't forget to review (remember, I'm a CHARMTYPER) . And I need dare ideas! First 5 to leave a review will get a sneak peak at the next chapter. I'm so sorry, sarrababbymoon24! When I clicked you name nothing happened, so I couln't send you the sneak peak. See you next chapter!**


	5. Jealous?

Barging in- chapter 5

Will's POV

I just got out of the cabin and was heading towards archery, when this girl asked me:

"Are you Will Solace?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm Jane. I've just been claimed by Demeter and the centaur said you would show me around"

"Sure."

She was quite pretty, she had blue eyes and long, wavy brown the short conversation, I showed her the lava wall, the strawberry fields and the Big House. When we got to the Demeter and cabin she asked me about the chocolate bunnies on the grass roof.

"Who did that?"

"The Stoll brothers, they are Hermes' sons. They like playing pranks on about everybody."

"They must be really cool."

"You could say that..."

"Thanks for the tour!"

She then gave me a peck on the cheek. That was unexpected, but I still liked somebody else better.

Poseidon cabin

Travis' POV

When Connor enter the cabin whe were already laughing.

"Am I not the sexiest thing alive?!"

"Of course you are!" said Percy laughing.

"Ok, Percy. I know I am really, really attractive, but we don't want Annabeth here to get jealous, do we?"

Nico was already laughing on the floor.

"Good one, Connor!"

Then all the guys, except Percy were high-fiving.

"Okay. Katie, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

An evil glint appeared in Connor's eyes, the second she said that.

"My dear Katie" he said in an attempt for a British accent. "I dare you to sit in the lap of my exquisite brother for the rest of this cultural game."Katie was now a deep scarlet red and was shily coming towards me. I could say only imagine how I looked right now. She then proceded to sit down.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" I didn't like the tone in her voice. She was embarrassed abduction when she's embarrassed, somebody's gonna get it. Right now, I'm truly, genuinely sorry for her.

"Dare"

Annabeth picked the wrong choice.

"I dare you to stay in that closet for five minutes ."

"Hah! Easy."

"With Noah."

"He won'tdo anything to me, and even if he did, I think you all know I'm one of the best fighters in camp, not to mention that I can do wonders with my dagger."

When she said that, everybody gulped. We all knew she was the best. Only Percy had managed to defeat her. If she wanted, she could kill Noah then and there.

"without your dagger and make out with him."

Percy and Annabeth got up at the same time. "But...!"

"A dare is a dare" said the now smirking Katie.

Annabeth's POV

We were now in the closet, now making out with th son of Nike. Time was passing reaaaaaally slow. I just didn't feel that spark. There was only one problem, there was no air. It would be enough for a single person bit not for two...

Percy's POV

How could Katie do this?! We were friends, weren't we? She knew I liked Annabeth and that we were a couple.

"Percy, help!"

Ha! I hope Annabeth and bit his tongue or somethin.

"It's Annabeth!"

What?! What did he do to MY Annabeth?! But the second I heard I rushed to the closet and opened it. Sure enough, when I opened it she fell. Thank the gods that I caught her. When I realized that she fainted I saw RED. I looked towards Noah and I swear. If looks could kill , he would be a dust now.

"Are you the one who did this to her?"

He was now chuckling.

"Sorry, Perce. It's not my fault that she I'm a better kisser than you."

That was the last drop. I went to him and I inched him. He fell on the floor, so I used the opportunity. I was on tip of him now and I was punching him repeatedly. Luckily for him, Nico and the others caught me and saved him. Then I heard a voice, the most melodious one in the world. Annabeth's.

"Percy, what happened?"

"Well..."

**That was it! Hope you liked it. I know it was kind of fluffy. Anyway, review like crazy people!Cuz reviews make me update. And it took so long because I wrote it on my Samsung Galaxy Ace in notes. Do you have the slightest ideas how hard it is to write chapters on a PHONE?! Course you don't. Anyway, the first 6 people to review Will get to ask me a question.**


	6. Lucky

**Hey, everybody! Sup? So I was wondering if there's anyone from Romania reading my story? Cuz that's were I'm from and everything. You should know that because I love you all, I will still be updating . If I were like other authors, I wouldn't have updated at all. That means I love you guys! And if you love me too, you'll review! Cuz reviews are like oxygen, well, more like Nutella. And TheHoff, I'm really sorry I made your character like that, but it was needed at the time. Okay, I'll quit the rambling. Here are some virtual cookies for you:**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**And yes, they're blue in case you were wondering. ;) Also some thanks to all the people that reviewed, especially the guy/girl that was dyslexic and signed as fox. You know, I was wondering, are you a something? And my sincere excuses to my partner in crime, TheHoff aka the guy who sent me Noah. If you were wondering, wich you weren't, Noah wasn't supposed to ne bad guy, I just felt evil the day I wrote last chapter. I will update more when school starts on the 9th of september; cause I get lots of crazy ideas when I'm bored. *End of HUGE authour note***

**Percy's POV**

"_Perseus Jackson_, come outside." This is bad, this is really, really bad. Annabeth never calls me by my real name. Oh, yeah. Unless I'm in trouble. I think you can guess the situation I'm in. anither thong that scared me was that she had this calm expresion on her face, whereas I was freaking out. Everybody in the room was trying relly hard not to crack up. At least they tried I followed Annabeth quietly to the back of the cabin.

"Percy, you do realize that it was totally inappropiate and rude, right? I mean, it was only a stupid dare, plus he's new here. Now he'll be afraid that everybody will be violent."

I nodded dumbly, bracing myself, for the worst has not come yet. Suddenly, her voice got softer and she came closer.

"But I'm glad you care that much." She smiled, but I was too stunned to speak. She then leaned in to give me a kiss, but stopping when her mouth was mere centimeters away from mine.

"But I'm still mad." Her hot breath tingling me. I couldn't take it anymore, so I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.

"Am I forgiven now?"

"I'll think about it." That's all I need to know. I kissed her again and she kissed me back. After a while we heardrd some giggles and when we looked back, sure enoughh they were all peeking through the windows. I groaned, annoyed.

Just then, The horn was heard. I was happy the game was over, especially because of that last dare.

~oOo~

After we ate we went to the campfire for the sing-along. Little did I know that the Aphrodite girls had a "wonderful" surprise for us. After a few songs sang by the Apollo cabin, Michelle DuMonde, a girl from the Aphrodite cabin came onstage.

"Today is a special day! We are going to celebrate the newest and the cutest couple in the camp, Percabeth!"

Cheers erupted from the whole camp.

" And to do that, Annabeth and Percy will sing their couple song, Lucky by Jason Mraz! And I know you all think that Percy can't sing, but I assure you that I've heard him and he'll be able to do it. Good luck guys!"

I was really terrified that moment, all camp started cheering and shouting 'Percabeth' at the top of their lungs. Do you know how at rock concerts the singer jumps in the crowd and they care him away from the stage? That's what happened to us, but the opposite. We finally got on the stage, we grabbed our microphones and started singing:

**(Annabeth is **_italic_**, Percy is bold, both are **_**italic and bold**_**)**

**Do you hear me,**

**I'm talking to you**

**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**

**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

_**They don't know how long it takes**_

_**Waiting for a love like this**_

_**Every time we say goodbye**_

_**I wish we had one more kiss**_

_**I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**_

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Lucky we're in love every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

**And so I'm sailing through the sea**

**To an island where we'll meet**

**You'll hear the music fill the air**

**I'll put a flower in your hair**

_Through the breezes through trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now_

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**I'm lucky we're in love every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

_**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

_**Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

Everybody was ecstatic. I have to admit, I was fantastic!

Annabeth's POV

Okay, that was pretty cool. I never knew my Seaweed Brain could sing, scratch that, that he could sing so amazing! Somebody 's gonna get a reward tonight. And that would be kiss, for all the pervs out there .


	7. The Bad Guy

**Thank you all for your nice reviews and for favouriting and following! It means a lit to me. :3 Hope you like this chapter and I'm really sorry for not updating!**

**On with the story! Oh, btw you might hate me at a certain point because... nah, you'll have to read to find out. ;)**

_Annabeth's POV_

'Yesterday was amazing and that song that Michelle chose as our couple song, well, it was perfect. The lyrics made me think about Percy, the gods and that I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. If it was anybody else, then I would've probably treated horribly.' As if on queue, someone or something moved in the bushes next to me. I took my dagger out and prepared for attack. Then it got out of the bushes, it was only a stupid squirrel. Then someone tapped my shoulder and I jumped.

"Jumpy, aren't we?" It was only Noah.

"Hmph!" That's all I said qnd then I left. I know what he said to _my _Seaweed Brain. And he was a Jerk. With a capital J. He's been following me since yesterday, he's a stalker. And I don't exactly like him, I got this bad feeling when I'm near him.

"Come on, Annie! Why are you avoiding me? Is it about that dare? I know I am a great kisser, but you do not have to be embarrassed."

"Do not call me Annie!" I snapped " And you will never kiss me again, not in a million years!" I can't believe his guts! If he tries something ever again I swear on the Styx that I'll kill him. Sorry Nike.

"Annabeth, won't you give me a goodbye kiss?" That was the last straw. I get my dagger out, but before I do anything he has me pinned to a tree. Gods, he's strong!

"You WILL drop that dagger Annabeth." He says that in a calm but powerful voice and I feel the need to drop my dagger.

"I may be the son of a minor god, but I do have my powers." Then I realize it. He is the child of Nike. He can influence people's choices, kind of like charmspeaking. No matter how strong I am, he change that any second.

"Now, Annabeth, who do you like better, _**me**_ or that stupid son of Poseidon?"

"Y-yo...Percy! I love Percy, not you!"

"Oh, a feisty one. I like that. If you don't say that you like me better, than I guess this will have to do!"

He then shoved me hard into the tree, my head hitting the rough surface, hurting really bad. He then kissed me hard and biting my lip. This was incomprehensible! Nobody was allowed to do something like this, especially not him! So I bit his tongue, feeling blood, so I bit him again, harder. He stopped kissing me and slapped me. He hit my head to the tree one last time and as I blacked out I heard one last thing:

"You'll pay for this, bitch!"

Then I blacked out.

_Percy's POV_

I was with Nico and Will at archery practice. Let me tell you something, Nico was bad at it, but I? I was hopeless. I was shooting in the corner of the target while Nico got them close to the center and Will got only bulls-eyes. It was my turn to shoot again, but I felt bad, like something horrible had happened. I shoot and I got a bull's eye. Okay, something atrocious must have happened if I got a bull's eye, I couldn't even get the target, but a bull's eye? Then I realized what happened.

"Annabeth!" I ran to the Arena, where she was supposed to be training. The Athena cabin was there, but I couldn't see Annabeth anywhere.

"Malcolm, have you seen Annabeth?"

"No, but she probably went to the cabin, there's nothing to worry about."

"Right. I'll go check."

I hurrie to the Athena cabin, but she wasn't there either. 'Maybe she's in the woods between the cabins and the Arena.'

"Oh my gods…" Surely, she was there, passed out on the ground full of cuts and bruises and her head was bleeding. 'Whoever did this will pay for it."

**I know you hate me! *dodges arrows and shotguns* But it was necessary! TheHoff, again I'm sorry about what I did to Noah, but I kind of needed a bad guy in the story. See you next chapter!**

_**~Andra**_


	8. The End

**Okay so I thought I should respond to your reviews because lots of authors do this:**

JustMeIrinuk: Baaaaarliiiiiiiiiii! This was awesome and you told me the story isn't such of a big deal but it is! I'm sooo proud of you amiga! I told you that you should start writing! I miss you so much! See you at school! Oh and one more thing I dare you to make an epic battle between Percy and Noah and let Noah win. I don't know why but i really want to see what would happen if the bad guy wins... evil me! :)) **Yeah, you're evil as usual and I'm gonna kill you cuz you forgot how to spell my name. **_**Again.**_** And you were right that I should start writing, I love it! And about you suggestion about the bad guy winning…. I'll think about it. =))) *insert evil laugh***

TheHoff: As long as he doesn't rape anyone I'm cool **Don't worry, he did what he did last chapter, but he won't rape anyone. I'm not **_**that**_** evil. :D**

Guest person: omigods your fanfic is amazing. Keep updating please. I wanna know what happens! **Thanks! It means a lot to me. Here's the next update! I hope you're not disappointed.**

Percy's POV

Annabeth is now sleeping peacefully on the infirmary bed. She woke up earlier and I gave her some nectar and ambrosia and she fell asleep again. Her cuts and bruises were now almost healed. I had my suspicions about who has done this. One evil Nike kid. Noah. If it really was him I swear on the river Styx that I don't know what I'm gonna do. Probably kill him. Yeah, that'll do. I direct my attention to Annabeth as she stirs and opens her eyes.

"Percy? Where am I?"

"The infirmary, do you remember what happened, why you're here?" I asked full of hope.

"Umm, I was going to the cabin because I forgot something and then something moved in the bushes and… I can't remember what happened next. Sorry, Percy."

"It's okay, Wise Girl. I just want to punish the assho…_person_ who did this."

"Stop worrying about me, Seaweed Brain. I'm a big girl and I'm almost healed."

"Okay, but from now on I will be with you every time."

"Percy…"

"No 'Percys", I'm doing this for your safety."

"Fine, but you'd better not embarrass me in front of the whole camp."

"Course not." I gave her a soft peck on the lips and she immediately softens up. Gods, I love her when she does that. Her hair shines in the sunlight and her gray eyes are almost silver. Her pink lips are arched into a smile that makes me automatically. But I frown immediately when I see the bruise next to her lips I lean in and kiss bruise softly and then her lips. I put my hands on her back and she puts one on the back of my neck and the other plays with my hair. We continue kissing until Zeus knows when. We stop abruptly when we hear Connor's voice screaming.

"Get a room you two!" I realize that he couldn't have possibly seen us, because we were shaded by a tree, he was actually talking with Katie and Travis who were making out in full daylight only seconds ago. When did _they_ become a couple? Perhaps after the truth and dare game, or maybe later? Anyway, what mattered was that Connor had not seen us.

"Wise Girl, should we continue?" I asked with my goofy grin that I knew she couldn't resist. Don't tell her that I know that, she would probably train to resist it ore something worse. She nodded shyly and we… well, continued.

"That applies with you too, Jackson." This one was definitely meant for us. Annabeth was completely red and since I was taller than her, she was trying to hide behind me, with no success.

"You really had to but in, haven't you, Stoll?!" I hated being interrupted when I was kissing Annabeth, it was one of the few times that I felt completely happy.

"Of course I had! That's my job, or perhaps, you forgot?" He said laughing.

"Well if you confessed to Alice already, you would be kissing her instead of butting in my business. Oh, right, I forgot. The almighty Stoll is afraid!" I then stuck out my tongue. Mature, I know.

"Whatever, Jackson" he said and walked away. I kissed Annabeth on her forehead and got here to her cabin. She would be safe there. I hurried to the arena, knowing that the Nike kids had sword fighting. I wanted to confront that bloody bastard and get this whole circus over with. The whole camp knew about this and the fact that the Aphrodite kids were big gossipers didn't help at all. Thank Zeus that Chiron hasn't heard about it. Yet. I entered the arena and went straight to Noah and put Riptide to his neck. He gulped, but otherwise his eyes were impassive. Only the sight of his face made me boil with anger.

"Were you the one that did _that_ to Annabeth?" I growled. Everybody in the arena was staring and the Ares kids were yelling "Fight, fight, fight!". Let's just say that it didn't help me to control my anger.

"And if I was?" He said with a smirk on his face. I knew it! So it was him after all.

"You are sick! How dare you do that to her?! I challenge you, if I win, you'll let Annabeth alone and you'll never bother her ever again! And if you win…"

"Which will surely happen, I'll do whatever I want with Annabeth whatever I want and you will not be able to raise a finger."

"Fine!" Gods, what have I done? If Annabeth will find out about this she's gonna kill me, no, she would've killed me for even thinking that! Now that I actually did it I'll have to face a fate worse than Prometheus'.

"Common, _Perseus!_ Or perhaps, you are scared?"

"Never!"

I uncapped Riptide and smirked as it turned from a pen to a sword, while he got his sword. Then it beginned. I attacked first and aimed for the shoulder, but he blocked me. He tried an attack of his own, but I guess you know that I'm the best swordsman in camp since Luke. I spun and kicked him in the snout. He staggered backward, trying to regain his footing, then raised his sword. I dodged it but it still managed to get a cut on my arm, it wasn't really that deep but it could still be a problem as I wielded my sword with it. I threw Riptide in my left hand and attacked Noah again, this time I managed to cut his foot. He slashed at my feet, but I jumped. Unluckily, when I landed I slipped on a rock and fell on by back. Everybody gasped as Noah raised his sword and lowered to slash. I slipped my foot behind his and I quickly got up. I used the scheme Luke taught me in my first year at camp and disarmed him. Surely, a 'Clang' was heard and Noah was now defenseless, my sword pointing at his chest.

"I guess I won." I said cockily as Riptide came back to its pen form.

"What on Earth is going on here?!" Chiron shouted with Annabeth at his side.

I quickly explained the situation to him as a range of emotions crossed his face, first rage, then disappointment.

"Noah, you will be punished for your actions!"

Content, I walked away with Annabeth, as Noah received his punishment. I thought this would be the right moment to express my emotions.

"Annabeth, I love you. I know you think this is too fast but I've known and loved you for years. We've been through a lot together, we've held the sky and fought Kronos and you are the only person that knows where my Achilles heel is. I've learnt to trust you over the years, nobody knows more about me than you do and I hope you feel the same." I said not bothering to hide the shaking in my voice.

"I love you too, Percy. I know that our parents are enemies, but truly, I don't care about it, it doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is you."

Then I kissed her, a sweet kiss, the best one in the whole world.

**So, ummm, I guess this is the end? *nervous laugh* Yeah, I realized that they said 'I love you' in the first chappie, but could say that they only said 'I like you' in that chapter? Pretty please, with a cherry on top? :o3 Currently I'm writing a story about Katniss' daughter anf Finnick's son. It's a Hunger Games story, so if there are any HG fans here please read it. I have a brilliant arena prepared for the tributes. Rember to Review!**


End file.
